Scroll One: Shinobi in High School
by Dolphin-Gaurdian
Summary: Sasuke is back, and is currently dating Naruto, but what happens when i mission takes them to a expensive high school for rich gay boys? Will Naruto be stolen from sasuke by their employer's kid? who the hell is this brat anyways? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Naruto in any shape or form beside this story.

Okay hello everyone this is my first yaoi fic so please help me out and be very critical. Okay this is a Sasunaru meaning that Sasuke is the seme and, of course, Naruto is the uke. Flames are gladly taken, because if you don't get burned how are you gonna learn not to touch fire. Lol so here it goes. P.S. there will be some small spoilers to the manga.

* * *

A blonde woman sat behind her desk, her blue eyes watching as the man across in front of her was flipping through files. He was a tall, buff man with a deep tan that emphasized his red, sunburned cheeks. He had a bright shining head, his eye color unknown because of the dark sunglasses. His black suit and tie covered a white button up shirt. He had a cocky air, the I-rather-be-somewhere-else-because-you're-sooo-not-worth-my-time air, around him that made her want to send him a high-chakra powered fist at him. _'Honestly_,' Tsuande thought _'who wears sunglasses indoors'_ she rolled her eyes then continued to glare at the man who was taking only quick glances at the files, not really reading the stats of each ninja. '_Unless he has a photographic memory_.' She mused. But she highly doubted that.

" My boss would like to hire these three," the man said stiffly, handing her three files. Tsuande raised her eyebrow.

"Ninja work in a four team squad," she stated "I suggest that you chose another one." She placed her head on her hands, as she watch him randomly chose another file and place it on her desk.

"Please send them over before September, all they have to pack is there weapons. Clothes, food, and shelter will be provided. I assume the boss has already filled you in on what type of mission this is and has already paid in advance? Then I'll take my leave." The man left after the fifth Hokage nodded. She took the four files, and began to flip though them. _'Hmm, so he decided,'_ Tsuande smirked, '_hehehe, yes these brats will defiantly put that conceited bastard in his place.' _She turned to face the windows behind her, the files on the desk.

'_Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee,'_ Tsuande smiled evilly _'this should be fun."_

* * *

Sasuke walked down the crowded street of Konoha, passing by stands trying to grab his and the crowds attention, ignoring the several ninja who where showing off by jumping on the rooftops to get to their destination, his head held low and his hands in his back pockets. The fifteen-year-old boy was sulking, why you ask well for several reasons:

He was bored

His boyfriend, Naruto, had to head out early on a long term mission and he would not be able to see him until August, where Sasuke and two others would be joining him.

'_Okays so those where only two reasons'_ Sasuke thought. But still he was sulking he had to wait another month, before seeing his boyfriend.

Now Naruto, at the age of 12, used to be known as the number one loudmouth knucklehead ninja in the village. But that had changed in three years when Naruto had come back to Konoha at a good 5'6 and had grown incredibly hotter. Then he had gained the title of the number one loudest ninja in the village. But after finally bringing Sasuke back and getting together, Naruto had changed again. He was now quieter and didn't feel the need to get attention anymore. Sasuke being the overprotective boyfriend he is, gave Naruto all the attention he could crave for. But the change had worked both ways.

The 12 year-old Sasuke of the past was known for being the cool, cold-hearted, heartthrob of the village. Then he became known as the hot traitor, who left the village to gain power to avenge his family. And finally when he was dragged back and in love with Naruto he started to smile. He only gave a small smile to the world, but to Naruto he would smile naturally and occasionally grin. He was standing proud at the height of 5'8, and he had avenged his clan, only to learn that it was the Elders who had ordered Itachi, as a ninja (1), to kill his family. So now he had two reasons to hate the Council

The death of his clan and…

The way they treated Naruto

"Damn bastards, hurting Naruto like that" as he remembered the past. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind to Naruto's pain, of course it's not entirely Sasuke's fault though, he was constantly hiding behind that goofy smile of his. Sasuke gave a hidden smile, his dobe's smile was softer now almost more sincere. He couldn't believe that once he was stupid enough to give Naruto up, he frowned remembering the time he had almost lost the dobe for good. It was about three months from when Sasuke had came back, one month since he and Naruto had gotten together, when Oruchimaru had decided to take Sasuke back…

Flashback

_Tsuande was sitting at her desk her hands rubbing small circles along her temple. Four ANBU members where stand around her, Shikamaru leaning against a pillar that was standing next to a window. Naruto and Sasuke where standing opposite of Shikamaru, directly on a window. Sakura was standing directly behind her sensei next to Shizune. The two head elders where sitting in chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Kakashi and Iruka where standing by the doors. _

"_This is my fault," Sasuke whispered, but only Naruto could hear him, "I should have come back only after I killed him too…" Naruto smiled softly and gave him a squeeze of the hand._

"_No Sasuke it's no one's fault but Oruchimaru's." he stated firmly, turning his attention back to the meeting. _

"_We need more time," one of the elders spoke up, "we cannot devise a plan within this time frame." Shikamaru nodded, even he a genius with the IQ of over 200 couldn't think of a plan to defeat a former __**sannin**__ in an hour or two. Naruto stepped forward._

" _I could buy you a few hours," he announced suddenly, "maybe a day at best."_

_Everyone was shocked. _

"_Naruto, you possibly-"_

"_Ah hell no dobe, you can't-"_

"_NARUTO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKEN-"_

"_SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL PUNCH YOU SO HARD-"_

"_Naruto-kun, please think this over-"_

"_IT'S SUICIDE, COMPLETE AND TOTAL SUICIDE! ARE YOU CRAZY YOU THINK THAT YOU, YOU COULD STAND UP AGAISNT ORUCHIMARU, __**ALONE**__?" one of the elders shouted. Naruto smiled sadly._

"_I won't be going alone." He opened the window and crouched on the it's sill, his eyes flashed a deep crimson, as he reached down and kissed Sasuke "I love you" he whispered as he jumped._

"_NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled about to go after him, when Kakashi grabbed him._

"_Sasuke," he said firmly "Naruto knows what he is doing, you only get in his way. We need you here."_

_Sasuke was torn between going after his love and listening to his teacher._

"_I love you too, Naruto." He whispered to the window, as he turned around back to the meeting._

"_Naruto can probably last a few hours…we need to get to work, and fast." Tsuande cleared her throat and looked to Shikamaru, who nodded._

"_okay so this is what we need to do…"_

* * *

Sasuke was jumping through the forest surrounding Konoha. He had to get to Naruto before it was too late. The meeting had lasted five hours; with the actual planning, the list of people and skill, and perfecting any flaw. Seeing as how Orochimaru wasn't at the village in the hidden leaves yet, they could only assume that Naruto was still alive. "Yamato" was somewhere behind Sasuke along with Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru. The others; Ino, Choji, Shino, Lee, the rest of rookie 9 and various other ninja, where waiting as back up. Sasuke stop as he came upon a giant crater in the ground, he bent down and touched it as the others appeared behind him.

"_What the hell?" Sasuke whispered. Yamato exchanged a look with Sakura._

"_This is…" Yamato started "most likely were Naruto went to the third tail." Sasuke looked up at Yamato surprised, he knew about the Kyuubi but he hadn't expected Naruto to rely on its strength. _

"_OI, SASUKE, YAMATO," Kiba yelled over to them. He was kneeling next to Akamaru, who was sniffing something; Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi were standing around them. Sasuke and Yamato ran over to them to find multiple snakes lying in a pool of blood. Sasuke looked at the crater then back to the snakes. Did Naruto really do all of this?_

"_at least we know that Naruto has put up a decent fight." Kakashi whispered. Everyone nodded when Yamato tensed up._

"_Naruto is close by," he said as he felt a deadly chakra, soon after others felt it too. They all ran towards the chakra signature. The group stopped when they reached the battle scene. Orochimaru was standing in the center of another crater, his left arm was missing and all that was left was a bloody stump. His breathing was heavy and the Kyuubi's poison was starting to sink in, disabling him from regenerating a new body. Meanwhile Naruto, or someone that they assumed was Naruto, was standing apposing Orochimaru. His body was covered in Fox Chakra Cloak, was currently supporting five tails. The 'demon' was growling menacingly. Then everyone took action. Sakura and Yamato where distracting Naruto and was luring him away from the battle, as Shikamaru ran behind Orochimaru as Neji distracted him. Kiba and Akamaru wear taking care of his snakes, Sasuke drew his blade. Shikamaru held Orochimaru in his __Kage__ Mane no __Jutsu__, as Neji preformed the __Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou__ disallowing him to be able to use his chakra. Shikamaru released the Justus, when Sasuke charged up a Chidori and sent it through Orochimaru's chest. Oruchimaru gasped for breath as Sasuke held him up by the neck._

"_Why Sasuke, I thought we had a deal," he asked as blood trailed down his mouth and onto his chin. Sasuke smirked reaching out behind him and pulled out his sword sending a Chidori running through it he whispered into Orochimaru's ear, _

"_Sorry, it turned out that I didn't need you after all." Then with a quick slash he beheaded the ex-sannin._

"_Survive that you bastard," Sasuke spat at the body before turning around to find Naruto. His eye's widened when he saw Naruto leaning on Yamato, more like draped, blood running down his chin. He laughed tiredly,_

"_Well, at least that's over" he grinned at Sasuke, who was running towards him._

End flashback

* * *

Sasuke headed towards his and Naruto's house, he smiled as he stopped at a jewelry store, shaking his head as he started to walk again. Orochimaru had died, but the strain on Naruto's body had been dire. Sasuke smiled sadly to himself, remembering the day Naruto had told him.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade dismissed the several medic Nins that where in her office, she sighed. _

"_Naruto, this doesn't look good." She directed to the shadows in the corner of the room. Naruto was sitting on the floor one hand was on his knee while the other was running through his shaggy hair. His breathing was heavy and his face was flushed with a fever._

"_Just tell me, Baa-Chan" he smiled weakly at her. She bit her lip as tears started to form._

"_Naruto, you…" She chocked" you…probably won't live past the age of twenty" she stated with tears running down her cheek. Naruto sighed and ruffled his own shaggy hair. he had grown out his hair for the last few months. He stood up and left through the door nodding politely to Tsunade. The Hokage cupped her hands over her mouth and nose to muffle the sound of her sobs._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders "we need to talk."

_Naruto stiffened but nodded. Following Sasuke to the garden located in the center of the Uchiha compound. They sat on a bench that was located under a sakura tree. Sasuke took a deep breath as he got on his knees. Naruto's eyes widened '_no not now, Sasuke no.'_ he screamed in his head. Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a small box, opening it to reveal __a 5.5 karat engagement ring. _

"_Naruto, will you marry me?"_

_At this point in time Naruto started to cry. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, wiping away the tears he said, _

"_Naruto I know that we're only 15, but we could legally marry when we turn 16(2). A ninja's life is dangerous; we could die at any moment. So it's best to do these things at a young age. Naruto I love you so much that, I think that we should take this step. I want us to be together in any and every aspect; emotionally, physically…legally." This got a giggle out of Naruto. "Please Naruto."_

_Naruto took a deep breath to keep from breaking down. _

"_Sasuke, you know about Kyuubi and the chakra coat, but you don't know that every time I use it I shorten my lifespan." Naruto started to cry again as he placed his hands on Sasuke's. "I probably won't live to twenty." Sasuke was shocked. Then he smiled._

"_All the more reason to marry." He whispered. Naruto started to sob uncontrollably now as he threw himself at Sasuke, who began to rock him gently as tears started to come down his own face._

_End Flashback_

* * *

That day had been an emotional rollercoaster ride, but they had gotten through it. Now Naruto proudly wore the ring around his neck. Seeing as if he wore on his finger during missions he probably would draw more than necessary attention to himself, he only wore it properly when he was in Konoha. Sasuke opened the door to his home and walked in quietly. Naruto might only be alive for the next four five years, but Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't waste that time.

* * *

okay this is chapter one i'm gonna start on chapter two soon so please wait. i would also like reveiws please. i'll answer any questions asked.

1. when i said 'as a ninja', i meant with no emotional ties, your mission is more important than your life, kinda deal

2. in Japan you can legally get married at the age of 16 with or without parents concent. seeing as how naruto nor sasuke have any parents it dosn't really matter.

oh yeah the voices in my head would like to give you all waffles for reading. thank you and have i nice day. smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone it's me again. I'm feeling lazy so I'm not gonna go too much into this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, and Rock Lee where traveling through a forest on the way to their employer's house. Sasuke fidgeted with his hands he really, REALLY wanted to screw his dobe. Neji noted this and decided, wisely, to sped up there pace. The others followed with ease.

The silence was slightly awkward. Generally whenever Sasuke and Neji had missions the blonde was with them, and he usually started them on the course of a decent topic to talk about. But seeing as both of them were usually silent and Lee was probably feeling awkward too, seeing as the only conversations he had on missions where usually with Guy-sensei about youth (which irritated the other two greatly). The Nins noticed that the woods where starting to get thinner, until eventually then gave out totally.

There was a huge pasture, with gardens surrounding a large western styled mansion. The grass hedges where circling in an odd pattern, with various plants lining the cherry stonework path. The lawn was spilt in half by a similar path that lead straight into the mansion's patio. Both sides had a large fountain with beautiful angle embedded carvings.

The mansion's patio had a stone flooring with a regal staircase curving from the balcony into the front of the mansion. White curtain glass doors separated the balcony from the room that was held behind it. A young man was on the veranda leaning on the doors, breathing heavily. His blonde hair was combed and gelled back; his eyes were a blue color that put the famous Hawaiian waters to shame. His outfit was obviously expensive, even the Nins could see from where they were standing at the entrance to the forest. The blonde eyed the Nins before smiling wildly rushing towards them, stumbling at the base of the stairs.

'_Probably the rich kid we're suppose to guard. Did he escape from Naruto?'_ Neji tapped his chin musing the possibilities.

'_Why the hell do I have the sudden urge to fuck him…and why are my pants so damn tight. Dammit, the lack of sex must be making me go crazy, where's Naruto dammit?'_ Sasuke thought.

"YOSH, NARUTO-KUN HOW ARE YOU THIS YOUTHFUL DAY MY DEAR COMRADE?" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke and Neji fell over. Quickly they regained their composer looking at the approaching blonde.

"Oh my," Sasuke started.

"God," Neji finished.

Naruto glomped Sasuke and buried his face into his lovers chest.

"Sasuke you have to hide me," Naruto squealed before tightening his grip around Sasuke "he's coming."

"Naruto…did you do something to your hair?" Lee asked suddenly. This time only Neji fell over while Sasuke sweatdropped.

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU WE'RE NOT FINISHED PLAYING DRESS-UP," a loud scream shook the mansion. Naruto squealed as he tried to bury himself deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

"W-W-Who was that Naruto?" Neji asked nervously. Hell if there was someone that the great Naruto Uzamaki was afraid off then you'd be nervous to.

"he's our employer's son," Naruto whispered " _he won't leave me alone, I'm fucking serious, he followed me into the bathroom, and into the training ground, and into bed once. I have to change the lock on my room every other day._" Naruto growled out.

A young boy standing at about 4'7 ran out and glared at Sasuke. He had red hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes glared hotly into Sasuke's.

"Naruto who is this," the boy asked.

"um.." Naruto stammered before Sasuke cut in.

"I'm his fiancé" he said coldly. "and may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Tenshi Nokiyama, and I'm not a kid" the red head said. "I'm sixteen." Then with an after thought he added.

"And I plan to be Naruto's wife"

"…EHHH"

* * *

like I said I'm feeling lazy. oh yeah about Tenshi, well everyone was expecting an other seme so i decided to make an uke take naruto away from sasuke lol.


	3. Chapter 3

…Sorry, my birthday was like a few days ago. I'M OFFICALLY 15 AS OF SEPTEMBER FIRST.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

An awkward pause filled in the gap between the five males. Neji was massaging his temples and Sasuke glared at Tenshi, eyebrow twitching. Naruto hung his head and his hands folded in prayer, while Lee was standing at attention. Now let's take a peek at what they are all thinking.

'_Shit this is not good, not good at all,' _Neji screamed as his inner self ran around in circles.

'_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him,'_ Sasuke muttered to himself mentally as chibi Sasukes sharpened their katanas (1).

'_Please don't kill him, please don't kill him, please don't kill him,'_ Naruto whimpered in his mind.

'_Youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth'_ Lee yelled as his mind did various unworldly stretches.

Tenshi placed his hands on his hips, smirking, and was about to say something when some one cleared their voice. The group turned around and looked at a bald man wearing sunglasses.

" Lunch is served, gentlemen." Tenshi and Sasuke threw each other glares before looking away; while behind them Naruto chuckled nervously.

* * *

They where now sitting at a large table that was meant for thirty-five, all five sitting at one end with Tenshi sitting at the head Naruto and Neji sitting beside him. Sasuke was to the right of Naruto with Lee sitting, stiffly, across from him. Naruto bowed his head as Tenshi and Sasuke were heatedly arguing about…how Naruto was suppose to do a the table.

"Naruto don't slouch, it'll kill your posture." Tenshi scolded shooting Sasuke a glance.

"Naruto, use the other knife," Sasuke shot back, glaring at the annoying brat.

"Naruto don't put your elbows on the table"

"Naruto, place the napkin in your lap"

"Naruto, that's not the right fork"

"Naruto, it's the right fork,"

"_No_, it's not Naruto"

"_Yes_, Naruto, it is"

"Naruto,"

"Naruto,"

"_Naruto_," Tenshi stood up

"_Naruto_," Sasuke also raised out of his seat, banging his fist on the table, making the china clank (2).

"NARUTO,"

"NARUTO,"

"NARU-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED TO EAT. GOD DAMMIT YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. DAMMIT SASUKE THERE ARE THREE SETS OF EACH UTENSIL, HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW WHICH ONE TO USE!? AND YOU TENSHI WHY WOULD I CARE IF SLOUCHING KILLS MY POSTURE I'M BEEN DOING THIS FOR 15 YEARS, IT'S ALREADY DEAD!! SO SHUT-UP BOTH OF YOU AND LET ME EAT!!" Naruto stood, shouting. Tenshi and Sasuke immediately sat down, and began to eat quietly.(3) Naruto returned to his seat and took a big bite of steak of his fork (the right one, lol), Neji watched with even more admiration then before, while Lee sat staring at his lap thinking.

…They ate in silence.

…

…

…

"Ah," Lee looked up from his thinking, the three none blonde males looked at Lee for fear of his life, " your cut you hair, Naruto-kun!" he stated rather proudly.

…

…

giggle

…

…

…

giggle

…

…

Naruto burst out laughing nearly falling out of his chair. Lee was one of the only people who could break the silence like that. Neji gave a deep chuckle as Sasuke pressed his lips together, trying to refrain for laughing. Tenshi raised his eyebrow, but chose to ignore it, he looked over to the bald man with the shades, who was reading the newspaper.

"Anything new in Europe?"

The bald man shook his head,

"Nothing new that will affect your fathers business, though there are strange cases in London, where people are just found dead. No traces of anything that could prove that they where murdered but they where all to young to die of natural causes."

"Hmm…" Tenshi nodded.

"Well, if you don't mind Tenshi-san, will you please tell us about the mission." Neji asked not wanting another episode. Tenshi nodded.

"Well, in a nutcase you guys will be my bodyguards, you'll be attending my school accompany me to my classes and such. We already have your uniforms and papers filled out."

"Wait, why don't you just assign regular bodyguards like everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Ninja are way cooler than normal bodyguards, Duh." He rolled his eyes, "our classes start next week so you guys better not get to comfy. We'll be living in the dorms. Bob will take you shopping for other necessities so ja ne." he clung onto Naruto's arm and dragged him off and out the door.

…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING MY BOYFRIEND!?"

* * *

YES, I got lazy and did this in 25 min. I have school now so I'll try to update at least once a month and I'll try to make it longer, please give me ideas and tell me if I made any errors or if my writing sucks. Also give me some tips please arigato.

Yes I know this is often used but it seems like Sasuke would have a lot of people in his head, you know to make up for the Uchiha clan.

You probably now what I mean but it's when all the china hit against each other and make that sound like there was an earthquake.

3. Lol I could see this playing out in my head, Sasuke arguing with someone just cause their correcting his Naruto. Trying to prove that only he could do that.


End file.
